<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come here, my love, i need you by redelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022975">come here, my love, i need you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelle/pseuds/redelle'>redelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelle/pseuds/redelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fic inspired by the lines "I need you, drop your high heels / Come here you’re so cute, my love” of Are You Ready?</p>
<p>(mammon is sleepy and tired and wants hugs)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come here, my love, i need you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cross posted from my tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the door quietly clicks as mammon tugs it close. the silence in your room is deafening but welcome after the heavy bass and chaotic noise at The Fall. he's in that state of quiet exhausted people only seem to get after going to clubs and all he wants to do is just curl up next to you and sleep.</p>
<p>he toes off his shoes and slips off his jacket before plopping down on your bed. he watches you with tired eyes as you head to a direction that is very clearly not next to him.</p>
<p>"where ya goin'?" his words are an incoherent mumble.</p>
<p>you stop in your tracks to look at him. he's sprawled across your bed, hair mussed and still a bit sweaty. his brows are together and he's frowning. each time he blinks it takes longer for his eyes to open.</p>
<p>"the bathroom," you answer. "I'm gross and I need to freshen up a bit before I get to bed."</p>
<p>he grumbles a drawn out "<em>no</em>" before reaching out a hand to you. "come sleep. humans need sleep."</p>
<p>you smile and step closer to take his hand. you tug him up. "you need to change clothes, at least." a noise starts at the back of his throat as you run your hands through his hair. "and i need to take my make up off."</p>
<p>he makes another drawn out noise before standing up and draping himself onto your back. he starts pushing you toward the bathroom. "let's get ya cleaned up, then."</p>
<p>he clicks on the lights and extracts himself from you to take his shirt off. "ya want a bath?" the question is punctuated by a huge yawn. his body feels so heavy he's not sure if he mouthed the words properly. he's not even sure if he can wait for the tub to fill, but if you prefer that over a shower. . .</p>
<p>he looks at you to see if you understood the question only to find you smiling softly at him. his face burns. "<em>what</em>? what're ya grinnin' about?"</p>
<p>the smile doesn't slip as you shake your head. "shower's fine, thank you."</p>
<p>he grumbles something under his breath as he strips. it takes his whole power just to chuck his discarded clothes into the hamper; he considers just flopping back onto bed for a brief second. his sweaty clothes are why he can’t sleep yet, right? but he still turns on the shower and helps you take off your clothes as the water heats up. </p>
<p>a deep sigh escapes him as the two of you slip under the water. his hands are gentle as he washes your hair and helps to scrub your face with that sweet-smelling face wash Asmo gave you. he should replace that, he thinks. you reach up to wash his hair and he steadies you with hands on your waist. the gentle scrapes of your fingers on his scalp almost makes him fall asleep right there in the shower.</p>
<p>maybe it's just the exhaustion and sleepiness talking, but mammon loves these quiet moments with you. it's calming to him: the stillness, the silence, the deliberate way the two of you make space and take care of each other.</p>
<p>is this stupid? he's just watching you dry yourself off as you step out of the shower but he thinks it's the prettiest thing ever. prettier than any grimm or jewelry he's ever seen.</p>
<p>your eyes meet his and you smile softly at him. his heart clenches and his mouth opens and it looks like he still has enough energy to properly say one more thing: "I love you. y'know that, right?"</p>
<p>your smile instantly widens. thank heavens you've gotten used to him just blurting things out before he could think of what he's even saying. "I love you, too."</p>
<p>he feels his face become hot and he looks away from you. he reaches a hand out to catch yours and tugs on it. "let's go to bed," he mumbles.</p>
<p>you laugh quietly and squeeze his hand before leading him towards your bed.</p>
<p>mammon wastes no time laying next to you and curling up around you, his hands tight around your waist and his face tucked into your neck. he's sure he'd never get tired of this. he'd probably die from affection before he does. he's also pretty sure you can feel his heart drumming up a storm in his chest; still nervous, still excited, still unsure. even after all this time. one things he knows, though, is that he loves you so much it feels like he’s going crazy. he still can’t believe you're choosing him, coming to him, reaching for him, and <em>continuing </em>to do so.</p>
<p>mammon knows you’ll always be his home, his starting point. you’re the one he’ll always come back to, and if you keep your hand wrapped around his, he knows he’ll follow wherever you lead him to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>